


《窝边草》01.初遇/玩胸/女穴play

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: · 小妈文学/双性· 摄影师x模特· 文中一切设定与三次元无关
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	《窝边草》01.初遇/玩胸/女穴play

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在我生日之前肝完 理直气壮地不鸽！

01.

飞机在落日余晖下降落，橙黄色的阳光从舷窗刺进机舱，毫不留情地将沉溺梦中乘客的一一刺醒。

时隔六年，段宜恩再次回到了他的家。

花园长廊依然是那样，花草长势旺盛，却无人修剪。身价不菲的品类硬是活出了野草的样子。

算老东西有点良心，没把他亲儿子的指纹从门禁系统里抹去，不然病死在家里都没人给他收尸。

“你好，段先生在房间，你随时可以去找他。”

其实也不是没人收尸。

段宜恩没有收敛自己审视的目光，而对方也不躲闪，似乎还要接过他手中的行李。

家中养的小狗十分粘人，扒着对方的小腿撒娇，看都没看段宜恩一眼。

气氛僵硬，他缓步走近，行李箱滚轮滑动的声音把无辜的宠物狗吓跑了。男人的长相确实招人喜欢，特别是那双神似犬类的圆眼睛，黑亮黑亮地泛着水光。

“你希望我喊你名字，还是……叫你小妈？”

三个月前，某著名导演高调出柜，同时公开了与他年龄相差悬殊的同性恋人。段宜恩刷到这条新闻时愤怒地摔了手机，他爸出息了，给他找了个比他还小一岁的后妈。

段导对外宣称身体抱恙正在静养，实则是病情突然恶化到回天乏术的程度了，现在能捱一天是一天。就算段宜恩不主动回来，他也该召人回国，谈谈遗嘱之类的事情了。

“我和段先生并没有……”

“你们的事情我没兴趣，”段宜恩打断他的话，把背包和行李箱丢给对方，“麻烦放我房间去，小妈辛苦。”

他故意让人难堪，说完便径直上楼，推开主卧的门。他爸焉焉儿地陷在双人床的中央，房里有股缺少生气的陈味。就连枕头也只有一个，的确不像有人暖床。

段导说话吃力，段宜恩往他床边的椅子上一坐，翘着腿等他把气喘匀。床头柜上摆着拟好的遗嘱，白纸黑字，段宜恩刚翻了两页就忍不住笑了。

“您真是一点没变，跟了您的都捞不着好。”

从当初的糟糠妻换到如今的笼中雀，段导始终心硬得很。根据遗嘱，他把所有的一切都留给了唯一的儿子。

“是我对不起她……”

至于这个她指的是谁，光听是听不出来的。

段宜恩手里攥着遗嘱初稿，对父亲的梦呓置若罔闻，头也不回地走出房间。

他推开自己卧室那扇虚掩的门，将遗嘱塞进抽屉。房内布置与六年前出入不大，床铺收拾得整整齐齐，一对枕头并排放着，书桌上堆放的摄影类书籍也按照尺寸摞在一起。两个行李箱完美融入了床头柜与衣橱之间的空位，仿佛它们原本就在那里似的。

住在这里的，是个很细致的人。段宜恩甚至能闻到空气中残留的香氛味道，如果他没有记错，刚进家门时，他就闻过类似的气味。

家里客房不少，偏把雀儿养在儿子房里，段导真是会玩。

段宜恩对这间卧室没有什么归属感，自然不觉得领地被侵占，他只是好奇那人帮他放行李时会想些什么。

倘若他们都默许此事，是不是今晚就要同床共枕？

衣橱里倒是空荡荡的，仅有三五件应季的衣物缩在边上，估计那人是专门清理过。段宜恩将行李大概整理了一下，去浴室挂毛巾的时候，瞥了眼摆在镜柜上的瓶瓶罐罐。粉紫包装的身体乳在众多色调冷硬的男士护肤品中突兀至极，这便是那股香气的源头。

他无意窥人隐私，放好自己的东西之后，转身退了出去。

饭点到了。

段宜恩换了件宽松舒适的衣服下楼吃饭，走进餐厅时，他的小妈正背对着他盛饭，围裙在腰后系得很紧，显出了娇翘的臀线。段宜恩想不明白，前途大好的当红模特怎么就和老男人搭上伴了呢。

他作为业内人士，对王嘉尔的眼光表示惋惜。

“我吃不下这么多。”

或许是他的脚步声太轻，王嘉尔根本没有意识到他已经站在身后，突如其来的一句话差点吓得他把碗都扔掉。

“啊，对不起。”

于是一大碗白饭变成了小半碗，段宜恩又嫌少，干脆握住王嘉尔拿着饭勺的手，往碗里添了些。

距离太近，王嘉尔几乎被段宜恩抱在怀里。他的耳朵早就红透了，后背紧贴着对方的胸膛，脸颊也滚烫。

“你身上好香。”

段宜恩若无其事地在他颈间嗅闻，鼻尖划过圆润的耳垂。嘴唇开合，温热的气息渗进耳道，鼓膜震颤，痒意直钻入心底。

“看来以后我的房间用不着香薰了。”

王嘉尔哪能听不出他话中深意，羞红的脸越埋越深。自从被段先生安排住进那间空置的卧室，他就猜到会有这一天。好在段宜恩没有继续戏弄他，盛完米饭很快退开，自然至极地在餐桌前坐下，挑挑拣拣地吃着菜。

碗筷碰撞间，夹杂着楼上隐约传来的咳嗽声。

“你不用去给他送饭？”

段宜恩夹起最后一块排骨，头也不抬地发问。

“段先生请的护工马上回来了，我做不好那些事情。”

说起来，王嘉尔十分内疚。段导收留了他，他却连照顾人都不会。护工每周只休半天，段宜恩回来得巧，恰好没碰上。

话题就这么结束了，直到用餐完毕，段宜恩也没再开口，王嘉尔更不敢主动搭话。他不清楚段家之前发生的事情，不了解这对父子之间横亘着如何的鸿沟，在他看来，有些品性的确会一脉相承。

八点整，护工果然到岗了。段宜恩应了他的问好，随后看他直奔那老东西的房间而去。

王嘉尔端着一小碗水果递到他面前，透明的雕花玻璃碗里头是混合莓果，蓝莓和草莓还带着水珠，挤挤挨挨的。

“段先生说你喜欢吃这些。”

段宜恩没有接话，只是伸手挑了颗个头最大的草莓叼在嘴里。

算老东西记性不错。

没一会儿，草莓全被挑完了，剩下小半碗蓝莓惨兮兮地缩在碗底。

“你吃，我先去洗澡。”

王嘉尔眼睁睁看他大摇大摆地进了那间卧室。房门“砰”地一声关上，他盯着那些蓝莓，觉得自己和它们一样，被段宜恩排除在外。

他被人孤立惯了，失落转瞬即逝。客厅里没别人管他，王嘉尔干脆放松精神，懒懒地靠在沙发上，直接抱着碗吃。蓝莓很甜，不过回味仅存于喉间。他故意在客厅打发时间，掏出手机点开了消消乐。

自从与段导公开之后，他就把微博卸了，工作也少了许多。按理说，以王嘉尔的条件，光是出柜不会造成如今的局面。

是有人在给王嘉尔使绊子。

由于时差还没倒过来，段宜恩洗完澡就睡意渐浓，他简单吹干头发，躺在床上闭目养神。枕头上的气味相当助眠，熏得他昏昏沉沉。汹涌袭来的困倦打乱了他的计划，他甚至不知道王嘉尔何时躺到了自己的身边。

王嘉尔的睡相特别规矩，像个小孩似地蜷缩在双人床的一角。他睡得这么憋屈的原因是有个霸道的人占据了大部分的床，不仅如此，还把他也当成温热柔软的抱枕想要占为己有。幸亏段宜恩醒得早，趁王嘉尔还在熟睡，及时收回了箍在他腰间的右手。即便左臂被王嘉尔枕得发麻，他也没贸然推开对方。

毕竟温香软玉在怀，没几个男人会稀罕当柳下惠。

圈里有不少摄影师喜欢睡模特，但段宜恩在这方面比较谨慎，偶尔打炮找的都是圈外人，床上缠绵热辣，穿上衣服全无交集。经常有同行试图拉他下水，领着他去些聚会，他始终兴致缺缺。

他初次听到王嘉尔的名字也是在那样的聚会上。当时坐在他身旁的人怀里搂着一位面容精致的女模，目光却黏在手机屏幕中的男模身上。光是细品全身照还不够，还要双指放大focus宽松浴衣遮不住的前胸。段宜恩无意间瞥到一眼，不禁露出鄙夷的表情。

如果可以，他真想问问这帮人，胯下二两肉是镶了金还是镀了银，一天不磨都不行？

那人看面相就是个活不好的，只会白白糟蹋美人。可惜绝大多数模特不敢得罪摄影师，特别是手里头握着不少人脉的前辈。段宜恩在这行混了六年，也不得不承认，段家光环的确好用。至少在各种场合中，他能轻易成为话题焦点，通常不用主动攀谈，许多名片就会递到面前任他挑选。倘若没有这层背景，哪怕给他双倍的时间，他也不可能如此迅速地爬到现在的高度。

“放开……不可以……”

王嘉尔大概做了噩梦，躺着也不老实，两只手将被子攥得死紧。段宜恩看他可怜，又把刚移开的手臂放了回去，轻拍他的背，哄小孩儿似的。

确定怀里的人呼吸平缓之后，段宜恩盯着眼前这张脸无声地叹了口气。他对长相漂亮的人太容易心软了，原本积攒了不少怨气想要倾泻到这位凭空出现的小妈身上，可这人看起来软乎乎的，他实在有些下不去手。段宜恩想着心事，眼神四处游移，不小心扫过对方敞开的衣襟。

绝了，怎么比照片里还要粉。

他迅速移开视线，抬手帮人整理睡衣。带着绒毛的布料不可避免地摩擦皮肤，生出隐秘难耐的痒意。

“嗯……”

鼻音浓重的单音节词通常晕染着情色的淫靡，此时也不例外。段宜恩不说自己阅人无数，但也绝非未经人事的处男初哥，无意识的梦呓和情动时的呻吟他分得很清。

仅仅是挨了那么一下，王嘉尔就扭着上身靠过来，膝盖蹭过段宜恩的腿间，抵住最温暖的那处不动了。

草。

晨勃没熬过去，还有人往里添柴。

段宜恩狠了狠心，把先前抛开的那些恶劣念头拽回来。帮他拉拢领口的手中途转了个向，反倒闯入敞开的睡衣里肆无忌惮地摸索。掌下的胸肌薄薄地鼓胀着，甚至可以感受到明显的心跳起伏。这种手感很奇妙，介于绵软与硬朗之间。王嘉尔的身体十分敏感，没一会儿就被潮热的梦境捕获，无意识地挺起胸口，似乎催着人拉开他的睡衣。

在衣物之下，是他标准的男模身材，肌肉线条匀称。王嘉尔天生肤色偏白，露出上身也嫩生生的，像是乍见春光的新笋，即将被雨露浇灌。

段宜恩按住他的乳尖搓揉，果然听见王嘉尔闷在嗓子里的低吟。眼皮颤抖几下，却仍是严丝合缝地闭着，于是他错过了拒绝的最佳时机。等王嘉尔醒来的时候，他看到段宜恩趴在自己胸口，充满情色意味地舔吸着。

他几乎要以为这又是一个美妙缠绵的梦。

“段哥……”

回应他的是从前胸传来的连串刺激。段宜恩含住那点凸起反复碾吮，同时挑眉望向他。久违的称呼唤醒了些许飘散在记忆中的碎片，摇摇晃晃地拼凑成一截泛黄的老旧胶卷。

02.

那时段宜恩还没出国，但在内地已然小有名气，帮不少杂志拍过大封。有个做模特经纪的损友经常套路他，凭着早年交情白嫖他的神仙出片。

五六个新人在棚内一字排开，简单介绍过后，便轮流拍摄单人模卡。段宜恩对他们姓甚名谁不感兴趣，低头擦拭取景框，准备等废话讲完就开工。对于他来说，为新人拍摄模卡完全没有难度。模卡是每一位模特面试的敲门砖，在签公司之后，会让他们重新拍制式统一的新版本。

拍摄接近尾声，段宜恩放下相机，走到监视屏前审片。最后一个模特迟迟不到位，他想招呼附近的工作人员去催，可大家都忙着，没人腾得出空。于是他只好自己去敲化妆间的门。

门后顿时传来一声闷响，几秒以后，从内锁住的门被人猛地拉开。

新人男模身上穿着的衣服乱糟糟的，发型也不成样子，深棕色的眼线晕开，配上脸颊还未褪去的婴儿肥，衬得人楚楚可怜。

段宜恩见他连走路腿软的架势，伸手搀了他一把。

与此同时，段宜恩注意到化妆间里还有一个人在。那男人他有印象，大概是这批新人的主管经纪。无非是老色鬼借职务之便偷吃的戏码，他都看腻了。

“段哥……”

小模特估计吓得不轻，讲话声音都在抖，拽着他的衣袖不放。段宜恩不想把事情闹大，先把人带进了隔壁房间，特意将房门半掩，留了条透气的缝。

“你，先整理好衣服。”

段宜恩难得后悔没仔细听人自我介绍，要安慰人都不知道该怎么称呼。

“刚才谁给你化妆的？我去帮你喊。”

惊魂未定的小模特只顾埋着头掉眼泪，段宜恩抽了几张桌上的纸巾递给他，沉默地陪了他一会儿。直到对方情绪稳定，段宜恩才去棚里把化妆师抓过来。化妆师没想到临下班还能出事，走近一看更是不得了，整个妆容基本上都毁了。

“你看到他经纪人去哪儿了吗？”

段宜恩随口问起。

“貌似带着拍完的人先走了，前脚刚走。”

化妆师正在为模特补底妆，手法利落，将他泛红的眼眶迅速修饰完毕。

“那混蛋滚得还挺快。”

要是换了其他客户，兴许段宜恩会就此打住，可这毕竟是朋友公司要重点发展的新人，该告的状还是得告。他出门打电话，和朋友说明了事情经过，至于后续处理，就不需要他来管了。

自那天起，王嘉尔的梦中就多了一个段宜恩。

同样是越界的举动，换了一个人来做，似乎就没那么令人作呕。

王嘉尔甚至有些羡慕梦里的自己。

因为在现实中，他与段宜恩再无交集。他听说段宜恩出国了，也许再也不会回来。

03.

事情的转机出现在六年后。

烂俗老套的戏码再次上演，只不过这次伸出援手的换成了段导。上流圈子里有不少龌龊事情披着慈善酒会的皮，王嘉尔不过是喝了一口侍者端来的香槟，就手软脚软浑身发热。他才刚在角落沙发上坐下，有位圈内有名的“金主”便跟了过来。

段导出现的时候，王嘉尔正咬着牙推拒那双要解他皮带的手。

原本那人不在乎有人旁观，他资本雄厚，没人敢得罪他。可他没想到的是，区区一个导演敢在他手底下抢人。

“金主”临走前还放了狠话，让他俩等着瞧。他大概不知道，戴着老头帽的段导除了拍电影，还涉足珠宝产业和房地产，身价不会比他低。

王嘉尔这个样子显然不能在这里呆下去了，段导让助理送他回酒店。资方的报复来得很快，王嘉尔才躺到房间大床上，微博营销就已经被买起来了。网上捕风捉影的通告经由吃瓜群众自发传播，早已编出了无数版本。

刚换的经纪公司在资本面前想要冷处理，起初还好言好语地哄着王嘉尔，后来就原形毕露，为了挽回损失，想要逼迫他向对方服软。王嘉尔挂断电话之后立刻把经纪人的号码拉进黑名单，对着面前空白的会话界面纠结许久，好不容易打完一句话，又被突如其来的语音请求截胡。

是段导的助理打过来的。

王嘉尔有些惊讶，但也毫不迟疑地接通语音。助理先是安抚了他两句，随即表示段导这边希望与他合作，具体事项可以面谈。

见面之后，王嘉尔才知道段导想利用这件事，顺势公开忘年恋事实，激得段宜恩回国。段家的家务事王嘉尔没有多问，光是段宜恩会回国这件事就让他足够心动。

于是当天，时差党段宜恩一上微博就接受了轮番暴击，喜提一位小妈。

04.

“你还挺享受？”

段宜恩自认给了他机会拒绝，可王嘉尔仍然挺着胸随便他玩，爽得一直在轻喘。

“我经常会梦见你。”

王嘉尔害羞地移开视线，选择实话实说。毕竟擅自将那些臭男人的行为按头在段宜恩身上有些不妥，哪怕一切都是梦，他也觉得亵渎了心中的神。

胸口的揉捏停滞了一瞬，王嘉尔垂眸望去，却撞见段宜恩怀疑的目光。他顿时有些委屈，哑着嗓子催促对方继续开发自己的敏感区。

“真梦到我了？在我爸床上也这么会说吗？”

“只有你，我和段先生只是……合作关系……段哥……相信我……”

明明是显而易见的事情，段宜恩却偏要逗王嘉尔一次又一次地强调。樱色的乳头被舌尖不厌其烦地碾压，又被唇舌欺负得充血硬挺，染上更娇艳的红。

“给别人喂过奶吗？”

“呜……我没有奶啊……”

就算被问了这么羞耻的问题，王嘉尔还是顺从地回答着，像个不知所措的新手妈妈似地学着用手指夹住自己的奶尖往人家嘴里送。段宜恩惊叹于他竟然如此听话，压过去奖励了他一个深吻。

一对胸肌被玩得不成样子，斑斑点点的全是受尽疼爱的痕迹。松垮的睡裤卡在胯间，露出勾人的内裤宽边。段宜恩慢慢褪下他的睡裤，王嘉尔配合地抬腰，好让裤子顺利滑脱。

浅色的内裤湿迹明显，段宜恩伸手在前端蹭了些体液，诱哄他自己张嘴舔干净。另一只手也没闲着，从裤腰一路撩拨，眼看就要侵占会阴。王嘉尔却突然绷紧了身体，握住了他将要进犯的手。

“我还是害怕。”

段宜恩以前也见识过这种到节骨眼上怕疼的，安抚三连行云流水。

“乖，不疼的，我会慢慢来。”

“我不怕疼……”

湿透的布料鼓起，水迹蔓延整个股沟。既然不是怕疼，那段宜恩就放下心来，反手握住王嘉尔推拒的手掌，牵到唇边印下一吻。

“你也相信我好吗？”

段宜恩就是有那种温柔的魔力，眼中盛满似水的深情，足以蛊惑圣洁的神子为他堕入爱欲的深渊。

偏偏他还真的十分照顾对方的情绪，顾及王嘉尔的迟疑，他没有立刻剥下遮掩那处的内衣，而是先撩开裤腰，用手指循序渐进地点火。

指尖划过的皮肤滑腻得不像话，硬热的性器迫不及待地躲过松紧带的束缚，直愣愣地跳了出来。段宜恩的手却径直探进更深的秘境，陷入湿软的沟壑中。

王嘉尔见事情败露，不由得夹紧双腿，生怕段宜恩不再碰他。

“把腿张开些，我想看看你那里，可以吗？”

王嘉尔没有答话，但显然松了劲儿。段宜恩抽出沾满湿液的手，脱下那条碍事的内裤。

“自己抱着腿。”

他得寸进尺，看就要看个清楚。王嘉尔乖顺地将腿间私处展露在他眼前，那道本不该长在男人身上的肉缝也因此半掩门扉，潺潺泌着春液。

也许是发育偏向男性的缘故，王嘉尔的女性性征并没有大小阴唇的保护，阴蒂极其容易冒头，通过阴道口还能看到里头肉粉色的内壁。

“我本来以为你的胸够粉嫩了，没想到还有更宝贝的在这藏着。”

从未被他人触碰过的女阴被指尖肆意抚弄，阴蒂比乳头敏感得多，没一会儿王嘉尔就受不了了，松松地圈着段宜恩的手腕，断断续续地求他轻点玩。

“你这儿太紧了，弄开了后面才不疼。舒服就喊出来，我喜欢听。”

“舒服的……但……但是太刺激了……”

段宜恩与他一起靠在床头，手指仍在开拓情动的阴道，小心地扩张缩紧的薄膜。王嘉尔红着脸主动索吻，闭眼等了半晌没有回应，他慌张地张开眼睛，却看见段宜恩正望着他笑。

“逗你的，你真可爱。”

王嘉尔刚想反驳，就被段宜恩封住了唇。漫长的前戏在亲吻中接近尾声，未曾缘客的肉穴逐渐变得湿软，准备好迎接更加过分的进犯。

“段哥……”

憋了许久的饿狼亟待开餐，褪去温柔伪装的猎人端枪上膛，一击即中。热烫的阴茎整根没入穴中，王嘉尔彻底被钉在床上，双腿大大地岔开，后腰悬空，在一次次的鞭笞下撞上床头。

段宜恩放缓节奏，低声问他的腰会不会酸。王嘉尔刚撞痛了头，可怜巴巴地盯着段宜恩不说话。

“撞疼了？”

段宜恩给他盯得心痒，伸手拉他坐起，把人揽进怀里一边哄一边操。

“对不起，里面太舒服了，我没忍住。”

这样的体位能够进得更深，王嘉尔别无选择，只好任由段宜恩摆弄。不知双性人的体质是否都如此特殊，王嘉尔的女阴似乎没有敏感点这一说，随便戳到哪里都能让他颤抖着浪叫。

“这里不行……要破了……段哥……轻点……”

段宜恩有时会仁慈地停下动作，可片刻之后，又会被王嘉尔缠着插进去更多。

“要也是你，不要也是你，小妈可真难伺候。”

“呜呜……继续干我……哦……好深……”

别说王嘉尔，段宜恩现在同样开始庆幸当初没让那个惯犯经纪人得逞。这妖精要是上了别人的床，被人拷在床头日夜承欢也不是没可能。

毕竟忍了一早上，段宜恩这次没折腾多久就射了。临近极限之前，咬着牙硬是把性器退了出来，在王嘉尔胸前射出了晨间第一炮。精液覆在那些红痕上面，又被段宜恩抹开。王嘉尔还处在高潮之中，时不时轻颤一下，但他还知道伸出舌尖来回应段宜恩的吻。

05.

“这才只是开始呢，小妈真甜。”


End file.
